


Feysand Modern

by dg4212664



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dg4212664/pseuds/dg4212664
Summary: After breaking up with Tamlin, Feyre is left in a depressing state of being. For months, Nesta and Elain just let her be but then they finally decide to get her out of the house. When they take her to meet their boyfriends, Cassian and Azriel, she meets someone else that is just as interesting.





	1. chapter 1

_ His hands gripped my thighs and pried them open. He forced his lips onto mine while tearing open my think t-shirt. His breath reeked of  the whiskey he had just consumed. His now-free hands wrapped around my throat and chin, causing my breathing and hyperventilating to stop, and also forcing me to make eye contact with him. My eyes started to roll backwards, but I knew that if I lost consciousness, it would be game over me. So I throw my hands behind me, looking for some kind of purchase, and luckily, I reached something: a glass vase. I grabbed the vase and threw it in the direction of Tamlin's face,  and I ran. I ran to escape from Tamlin, to escape from my apartment, and to escape the hellhole my life had become.  _

__

I awoke with a startled gasp, to see Nesta shaking my shoulders, with a clearly concerned expression on her face. I jumped out of my covers and sprinted to the toilet. I heaved and vomited all of the contents from my stomach. I felt smooth hands running comforting circle onto my lower back, and I could tell, that Nesta so desperately wanted to know what was making me feel this way. But, after many times of asking and me refusing, she knows she is not going to get an answer. "Feyre, are you okay?" Am I supposed to be honest, or just hide my feelings like I usually do? I choose to slowly nod, because I know that if I were to open my mouth that I would immediately start crying. 

         Like I have been doing for the past few months, I brush my teeth, and then slowly make my way down the stairs. However, instead of skipping breakfast like I usually do, I see Elain made me a plate of pancakes and fresh fruit. I don't feel like eating, but I hear Nesta behind me, so I force feed myself my meal. 

          In the midst of my meal, Nesta and Elain walk towards me with a smile on their faces, which usually means that they want something. "Feyre?" Elain asks hesitantly . I look up from my plate, and nod, while wondering what they could possibly want from me. "Me and Nesta are meeting with Cassian and Azriel tonight, and we want you to come and meet them." I try to plaster a smile on my face, and respond with a light tone, but I doubt they bought my attempt. "I'm fine alone, you and Nesta should go. I would hate to be a third wheel." Before Elain could possibly even answer, Nesta cut in saying-- "You won't be alone there, because Cassian and Azriel's little brother will be there. He just returned home from London, so we are throwing him a welcome back dinner. Plus, you haven't been out of the house in weeks, so you're coming." It seemed that Nesta and Elain didn't give me a choice in whether or not I was attending, so I merely rolled my eyes at her statement, and sighed. "Fine, I'll come, what time are we leaving?" Elain replied with a radiant grin, "6:30".

***

 

After many hours of lazing around and reading I decided it was time to get ready.I finally decided that I was going to wear a nice blouse with jeans. I would do a floral dress, but that is more of Elain’s thing. I loosely braid my hair, and I messily throw on some smokey eye makeup. 

  
  


After my unfortunate encounter with my sisters at breakfast, and realizing I had no other option but to attend the dinner, I figured I should at least try and give a good first impression. I’ve heard alot about Cassian and Azriel, but I’ve never met them, so I should at least give an effort to present myself nicely.

At around 6:21 pm, I walk downstairs to our living room, waiting for Nesta and Elain to emerge from their rooms. 5 minutes later, Nesta arrives in a deep red button up shirt, while Elain, like predicted, wears a flower patterned dress. They both give me a look over to see if I meet their standards, and the both subtlety nod their heads in approval. Elain smiles and asks, “Ready?” I nod, and as we walk towards the car, I suddenly feel a little nervous. Nesta or Elain have never brought me along to meet their boyfriends because neither of them have been in long-term relationships. What if Cassian and Azriel don’t like me? What if I make a fool of myself? 

 

The car ride to their place was about 15 minutes of awkward silence. I could tell that I wasn’t the only apprehensive one in the car. As we pull into the driveway, that the house is a lot grander than ours. It has such a modern style, and I am immediately jealous of it. I hesitantly step out of the car, close the door,  and stroll over to the doorway. But before I can even consider knocking, the door flings open and I see 2 men staring at me. I see surprise flash their faces, but they recover quick enough and they smile. Behind me, Nesta nudges me forward to enter the home and to say something. “You must be Feyre, nice to meet you, I’m Cassian.” he exclaims with enthusiasm and confidence. I give him a smile and shake his hand, though just staring at his strong and muscled structure makes me anxious.

 

The other one says quieter but just as kind, “And I’m Azriel, nice to meet you, Feyre.” He nods but doesn’t offer his hand, in fact, he places his hands behind his back as if he is hiding something. I grin and nod back at him, as they step aside to let us in. I look behind me and see Elain and Azriel quickly embracing each other, and Cassian wrapping his arm around Nesta’s waist. I immediately feel out of place and like a 5th wheel, but then again, isn’t that what I expected?  But then I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn around at the unanticipated sound and the first thing I notice are his eyes. His eyes are a beautiful dark blue that even sparkle in the light. He smirks at my staring and I my cheeks slightly blush. He takes a step forward to introduce himself and he says,“Hello Feyre, darling, I’m Rhysand.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's visit at Rhysand's house.

Chapter 2

 

I tried so hard to come up with a snarky comment, or to respond back with a sassy come back, but all that happened was I blushed. Whatever happened to keeping my cool? I was all flustered, but it was too soon. Way too soon, to even think about if he is handsome or not. Not after the last time. So I resorted to giving him a sly smile, and saying “Hello…” and he immediately answered saying “Rhysand, but my everyone calls me Rhys.” He sends me his signature grin and leads the rest of our group into the dining room. 

 

Nesta and Elain sit next to each other, and their boyfriends sit on their opposite ends. Leaving Rhys and I to choose our spots; he gestures for me to pick where I sit, and I, after a quick decision, chose to sit in between Cassian and Rhysand. The food was placed in the middle of the table, free for taking by anyone, so Cassian decided to start off. He loaded his place up with a lot, and filled up one for Nesta, too. Elain followed, doing the same for herself and Azriel. Then I put some food onto my plate, but not nearly as much as everyone else. Then Rhys, last. The dinner started off awkward, because no one knew what say, and how to start a conversation, but then Cassian cleared his throat in an obvious manner, and asked aloud,” So, Feyre, what are you studying in college?” I responded with the same level of kindness, “Art, painting in specific.” Rhysand’s face quickly showed signs of surprise and awe, but it quickly disappeared when he said, “Really? I’m actually studying to become a professional photographer.”

 

“That’s cool! Where did you go to for university before moving back here?” Elain interrupted, genuinely curious. “In Chicago, I moved back to over here to continue photography at Prythian University.” Before I could speak for myself, Nesta spoke for me saying, “That’s where Feyre goes, they are supposed to have a very good photography program! Maybe she could show you around sometime soon.” I flushed pink again, due to the forwardness of Nesta’s voice. Of course I want to show him around, but I can barely handle a minute around him without stammering and flustering, there’s no way I would survive a day. He seemed to notice me being apprehensive and reassuringly smiled. “I would love to.”  

 

After helping clean up, we were planning on leaving, but Cassian told us to stay for a movie. I kept insisting that it was a Sunday night, and that we had school tomorrow, but no one bought my excuses. Against my wishes, Nesta and Elain forced me to stay and watch a movie with them. I was expecting some kind of silly romance movie, but surprisingly we settled with Harry Potter. Everyone here, seemed to be book nerds, so naturally Harry Potter was a great resolution. On the small sofa they owned, I sat in between Elain and Rhysand. I always forgot how long these movies were, and I knew soon, I would fall asleep. With all the nightmares I get, I never get enough sleep. I slanted my head towards to right, to make sure that if I were to fall asleep, that it were to be on Elain’s shoulder, and not Rhys’. 

 

Rhys’s POV

I didn’t know what to do. About half way into the movie, Feyre’s head fell on my shoulder. Am I supposed to wake her? Move her head? I turned my head around carefully, trying to avoid waking Feyre up, and I met Nesta’s eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile that gave me my answer. 

I, soon, also got tired and I nestled my head on top of Feyre’s and I fell asleep too. 

***

Feyre POV

When I heard the Harry Potter theme song, I woke with a gasp, and and looked around to see everyone staring at me and Rhys. Rhys, who was now nestled in between my shoulder and neck. Nesta and Elain got up from the couch, and hugged and kissed their boyfriends, and said their farewells. They grabbed me, but before they could, I went over to a half-asleep Rhys, and kissed his cheek. Everyone looked surprised, and to be honest I was kind of shocked at my actions too. He gave me half smile, and even though no words were shared between us two, I feel like we had a moment. As I got in the back seat of the car, I purposefully avoided my sisters’ questioning gazes. 

 

Why was I acting this way? I had just gotten over Tamlin, for gods sake, and now I am already smitten with another boy? I got in my covers, and turned my lamp off. However, when I close my eyes all I can imagine is Rhys’ dark blue eyes. Or Rhys’ cocky smirk. I open my eyes, and let loose a frustrated grunt. I grab the pillow besides me and chuck it on my face, trying to delete the glorious images of Rhys from my head. But, even with all my efforts, I go to sleep dreaming of Rhysand.

 

Rhys’ POV

After Feyre woke up from our comfortable nap, she came over and kissed me on the cheek. If I wasn’t awake before, I definitely was now. I have known her for all of 4 hours, and I am already in love. 

***

I can’t stop thinking about her. Her goldish-brown hair. Her intelligent grey eyes. And her artist’s hands. Everything about her, sent me wild. I have never felt this before, this intense wanting, the desire to be with someone. I was always the type for a one-night stand or a girlfriend that lasted a couple of days. But this? Never has this happened. My hand moved upwards to brush the spot on my cheek where she kissed me. I tried going asleep, but I just lay awake thinking about Feyre Archeron. .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think... Any ideas or suggestions on how to continue? Feedback? Good or bad?


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre finds a new coffee shop, only to realize that Rhysand recently got a job there.

Chapter 3

For once within the past few months, I have not had any nightmares. Last night, my dreams were filled with images of a dark-blue eyed boy:  _ Rhysand _ . I couldn’t stop thinking about him, and when I did so you could see my visible blush that forms. Due to my recent good mood, I decided to venture out into the city. I did a google maps search in my phone to look for local coffee shops, somewhere cozy where I could sit with a hot chocolate and draw. The closest one was 8.2 miles away, and it got 4.8 stars. It was called Rita’s. After letting Nesta and Elain know where I was heading off too, I quickly made myself look presentable, grabbed my purse and my sketchbook and hopped in the car. 

 

I was in the car listening to the radio for about 15 minutes when I finally arrived at my destination. I can’t deny that I was disappointed by the look of the place. It looked like a little hole in the wall cafe where no one would visit, but when I walked in, I was in awe. Nearly every table was occupied with teenagers, adults, and others of varying age. I scanned the room hoping there is a place to sit, and I find a window side seat that looked comfortable. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful view. There was a small gathering of trees and bushes, and a small playground for children, I immediately brought out my sketchbook and I started drawing the scene in front of me. I don’t know how long I was sketching for, but I looked up searching for a waiter. After a few moments, I realized that there were no waiters to take your order, but that you have to walk up to the front and order. 

 

I took my stuff out of my satchel to make it known to everyone else that I was sitting here, while I went to go order. I got to the back of the line, and looked up at the menu. They had a whole section for hot chocolate!! I could drink hot chocolate all day, I mean, who doesn’t love hot chocolate. I saw many flavours, such as caramel, peppermint, dark, white, and then I came across something I had never seen before. Snickerdoodle? A snickerdoodle hot chocolate? After a quick decision I chose to actually try it. I have never been an adventurous person, but I felt a little spontaneous today. When someone called, “Next in line, please”, I walked up while pulling cash out of my pocket. While searching for a 10 dollar bill, I started to order, but then I looked up and found a familiar pair of dark blue eyes staring at me, “Rhys?” I blurted without meaning to. At the same exact time, Rhys said, “Feyre?”. I smiled and continued saying, “Rhys, what are you doing here?” I exclaimed still in shock at his appearance. “I just got a job here, to keep myself busy, and to earn a little extra cash. Do you come here often?” He asks, in an almost hopeful tone. “No, actually, this is my first time here.” We were happy to continue the conversation but the person behind me in line, cleared his throat in an obvious way, that told us to hurry up. 

 

I gave him a shy grin, and said, “I think I will try the snickerdoodle hot chocolate.” He returned my grin and replied, “Coming right up.” I reluctantly stepped to the side and paid the cashier, while Rhys started making my drink. After 2 minutes, I snapped out of my intense gaze, realizing that Rhys was handing me my drink. He gave me toothy grin, that let me know that he was aware of my constant staring. While I grabbed the cup, his hand brushed mine. I couldn’t tell if he did it purposefully or on accident, but when I looked up into his eyes, he blushed.  _ Rhysand blushed.  _ I said a quick thanks, and walked back to my table in the corner, all while my heart was beating wildly. I took a sip of my hot drink, and sighed in happiness. I looked outside for the perfect scene to sketch. There was the park, the beautiful flowers, and much more that were art-worthy, but instead I looked behind me. That certain someone that was making drinks and taking orders, seemed much more appealing to draw rather than the outdoors. After grinning at my own thoughts, I got to work. I pulled out my coloured pencils, and my charcoal, and I began my outline. He had a somewhat oval face, with high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline. His hair was a curly midnight black, and was almost until his eyebrows. He was slightly flushed due to the excessive amount of working, but all in all, he was gorgeous. 

 

After finishing my outline, which took a lot longer than expected, I packed up, noticing that it had already been an hour and 15 minutes. I picked up my cup to finish the remains of my hot chocolate, but I realized my hands were smudged in black ink. It didn’t look like the charcoal I used, and it was definitely not the coloured pencils. So, I looked around my station, until my eyes landed on my paper cup. There was smudged calligraphy, but it was definitely still legible. 

_ You like delicious today, Feyre, Darling.  _ I kept reading the line over and over again, making sure I am not seeing things, that I am not hallucinating. I looked over at Rhys, to find him watching my bewildered expression. He had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, as he was watching me fluster and blush. I was at a loss of words, should I respond back with an attitude? Should I just ignore it? But before my mind could catch up with what my hands were doing, I grabbed the napkin at my table, and jotted down my number.    _ (214) 682 7956 … call me -- from Feyre, Darling. _

 

Before I could lose my nerve, I strolled over there, sashaying my hips while doing so. I gently flipped my hair back with my hand while, I shoved the napkin into Rhys’ hands. He looked at me, slightly confused, and then he looked down to read the note. His eyes widened, and then he looked straight into my eye. I winked and smirked at him, simultaneously. I walked back to my table, picked up my bag, and left the cafe. I could feel Rhys’ stare still on my back, so I refused to turn back around to watch his expression. I guess I would be visiting Rita’s a lot more often than I thought I would be. I dumped my stuff into the trunk of my car, and opened the driver’s door. Just as I was about to start driving, I heard my phone ding. I picked it up, and saw an unknown number, and I immediately grinned.    
  


_ Hello, Feyre, Darling.  _ I didn’t want to respond right away, because that would seem too eager, so I decided I would respond back when I was in the safety of my room. I drover back as quickly as I could, without breaking any laws, that is. I opened the front door, and tried tiptoeing upstairs, to avoid my sister’s questions. But I tripped over the rug and nearly fell face forward into the hardwood floor. Nesta and Elain came running out of the kitchen, wondering where all the commotion was coming from. I looked up at them sheepishly while I managed to stand up. Elain asked, “Are you okay…” I responded yes, and I fought so hard to keep the smile off of my face, but I didn’t succeed. I tried walking away, but Nesta grabbed me by the wrist and said, “You look suspicious. Why are you smiling?” She was always the perceptible one out of all of us. I shook my head quickly, and told them it was nothing. I knew that Nesta would seek me out about it again, because as much as she is perceptible, she is stubborn, and no matter what, she will not drop this subject. I nearly sprinted up the stairs in effort to get to my room and on my phone. I jumped onto my queen sized bed, and pulled out my phone from my back pocket. 

 

What was I supposed to say? I typed in so many different messages, but deleted them all. After 10 minutes of trying to choose what to say, I decided that I was being stupid and that I should just text back. I texted in my message, closed my eyes, and pressed send. 

 

_ Hey Rhysand, darling. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)))


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre visits a bar with her friends.

Chapter 3

It’s been hours since I texted back to Rhys, but still no response.I frequently kept checking my phone, for every buzz, or noise that it made, which occured way more than I realized. Nesta, Elain, and I were eating at the dinner table today, when my eyes would discretely, or so I thought, look at my phone anytime it would light up or vibrate. They noticed my eager yet desperate face, and every time I checked my phone, Nesta threw me questioning glare.I shook my head, refusing to give in to her. 

 

Maybe, this was all a joke to him, maybe he doesn’t feel the same way I do. I wouldn’t be surprised if that happened, but I can’t force him into liking me. He most likely texted me to tease me or to fool around. Should I go to the cafe to see him? No, that is a definite no. I am probably going to be his personal laughing stock. 

 

Soon, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into days. I stopped checking my phone, and anytime my phone did buzz, I knew not to get my hopes up. I know I may be overthinking this as well as exaggerating, but I really did think that we had a connection, but I guess I was the only one who thought that. Everytime that I thought I was over him, I would start daydreaming about his dark blue eyes, and his silky hair.  _ Snap out of it Feyre _ I told myself, as I was eating my lunch. Just as I was washing my dish, Nesta came in, with a frown on her face. Great, what did she want now? “Feyre, maybe you should go out with your friends tonight. You know? Do something fun…?” 

 

Whatever I was expecting, it was not then. She is telling me to go out with people she barely knows, and get drunk. After a short contemplation and pros and cons list in my head, I say, “You’re right. I’ll probably go out with Aelin and Lysandra.” I quickly send out my texts, and receive their confirmations. It seems as if they are as desperate as I am to have a night out. After wandering around the house for another hour or so, I get myself off the couch, and start preparing for tonight. I quickly pick out my dress, and get in the shower. I chose on a black lacy dress, that looks appropriate from the front, but has a wicked and plunging back line. I apply light eye makeup, only to put on red lipstick to feature my full lips. I grab a jean jacket, and a purse, and put on my black high heels, and stroll out the door. 

 

Just as I was about to get in my car, I realized that I am wearing very high heels, and that it would be smarter to get an uber. Also, who knows what condition I will be in after my girls’ night out. It is about a 8 minute ride to the car, so I sit back and relax, knowing that I will soon be surrounded with music and alcohol. I get out of the car, and pay the driver, when I hear a squeal from behind me. I turn around and nearly run into Lysandra’s open arms and embrace her in a bone crushing hug. “I missed you so much,” she said. I mumbled my response back as I was still in her arms. I look around and see Aelin standing in the corner of the street, smirking at me. “Why don’t I get a hug?” she fake pouts. I let go of Lysandra and wrap my arms around Aelin’s shoulders and give her a half hug, because I know she is not fond of touching.We all walk in the bar together, and we find a booth to sit. 

 

It has been a long time since we have seen each other, outside of classes, so we all started by sharing about our past week. Lysandra has a boyfriend named Aedion, and Aelin has Rowan. They have both had the same boyfriend for over a year, and I can’t even get a guy to text me. After sharing about my crappy week, Aelin, ever the friend, offered to buy the first round of drinks. 

 

“Here you go, ladies!” Aelin exclaimed while carrying a tray with 3 drinks. I don’t even know what was in the glass, but I grabbed it eagerly, and downed it. I already felt the alcohol rush through my blood, making me slightly dizzier. I already felt more free of my current problems, I felt alive. “Feyre? That was quick, you good?” I smiled easily, and nodded my head. “Never been better.” I say excitedly with a wink. After I started with my first drink, I never stopped. I drank, drink after drink after drink, and so on. I drowned all of my problems in the beverages I chose, and for the first time, I was okay with it. Aelin and Lysandra, on the other hand, were barely tipsy, and they knew my spirit was off. They realized something was wrong, and they kept on hinting and trying to convince me to talk about it, but I refused to speak about it. About him. 

 

After 4 drinks, I ran to the dance floor, and started to dance. Lysandra seemed to follow me into the crowd, while Aelin sat at the booth saving our table. I threw my hands in the air, and waved them around. I must have looked like a foolish drunk, but I felt like I was floating. I felt free. “Aelin, you okay?” Lysandra said slightly swaying her hips, but with a worried expression. “Yeah, just let me dance a little.” She shrugged her shoulders and started to accompany me in my dancing. For what seemed like hours, we danced and talked and sang to the extremely loud music. We kept on drinking and soon we got separated.

 

I was having fun dancing on my own, but then someone put their hands on my hips. I had a feeling something like this would happen soon. I turned around to make eye contact with the mystery man, and I saw a man with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was very tall, with broad shoulders. On any other day, I would have found him attractive, but not today. All I could think about was a certain someone with black hair, and dark blue eyes. Rhysand. Why didn’t he text me back? Does he not like me? Am I the only one that felt a connection between us two? After 2 minutes of the indecent dancing we were doing, I took his hands and tore them off my hips. I ran towards the bathroom, trying to escape what just happened. Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I realized there was only one person to blame this on. Rhysand. 

 

I know I should never call while drunk, but I couldn’t help it. I am aware that it never leads to good things, but I need to let him know how much he hurt me. I dialed his number, the one at the top of my contact list, and hovered over the green call button. I took a deep breath in, and touched the call button while exhaling. 

 

“Hello?” A dark tone filled the speaker. It sounded like he just woke up from sleeping. But as I think to myself, I realize that that makes sense because it is 1 o’clock in the morning. “Hi, Rhysand.” I try so hard to sound angry, but I don’t think that I sounded mad. I wait for him to say something, but I realize that he is waiting for me to talk to him. I inhale quickly and say in one breath, “I just wanted to let you know that I am really pissed at you, because you don’t know how to respond to one damn text. I have been waiting for over a week for your response, because I really thought we had something, and I really really like you, but now I know you don’t like me. So don’t bother talking to me anymore.” By the end of my drunken speech, I am sobbing, because I hate myself for caring so much.

 

“Feyre? Have you been drinking?” Rhysand asks slowly. “Yes, but I am NOT drunk.”I respond, but then I realize that whenever someone repeatedly claims that they are not drunk, it actually means, they are. Rhysand seems to see through the veil I put up and says, “Where are you , Feyre? Let me come and get you, and then I can explain what happened---” “Save it, Rhys, I am done with trying and caring for you, good night.” Then Rhysand, starts to plea for me not to hang up, as it is probably not safe for me to get back home, alone, at 1 in the morning.Maybe he actually does care about my well-being. Only when I realize that I have to rely on public transportation or a taxi/uber, I tell him the location of the bar I am at, and hang up. 

 

So then I wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, sorry for the late update. I wasn't really feeling this fanfic, bc I didn't really think it was good. But in the end, I decided to continue it! Let me know what yall think, and I am always open to comments and suggestions!!! :))))


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride home

Chapter 5 

 

So I waited.

 

I sat on the bench right outside of the bar, waiting, shivering, even crying. I wasn’t even sure if Rhys would show up. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t come, based on the things I said to him. Did he even deserve my horrible words? 

 

About five minutes later, I heard the bar door open, and my head snapped towards the direction. It was him. The guy who tried dancing with me, which led to me calling Rhys. He sat next to me, and introduced himself. “Hey, I’m Eris.” He stuck his hand out for me to shake. “Im Feyre.” He looked me in the eye, and asked, “Are you alright? It looked like you were crying.” 

Right before I was about to respond, he put his hand on my bare knee, probably as an act of comfort or sympathy. “Yeah, I’m good, thanks.” I wipe some of the tears from the corner of my eyes, and look at him. He puts his hand on my cheek and inches forward. “You sure?” He whispers “Yes.” I answer in a stern voice, and lean my head backwards, try to escape what is to come.

 

“Good.” He says, and he surges forward. He claims my mouth with his, while I furiously try to pull away. His tongue enters my mouth, and I gag, and his hand holds my head to keep me in place, even though it is obvious I don’t want to be here.I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away from me, but he takes it as a sign of interest. He locks my wrists in his hand and places them above my head. I shut my eyes, trying to keep the panic from surfacing, but then suddenly, everything stops. I keep my eyes closed for another 7 seconds, trying to regain my peace of mind, and then I open them. 

 

I see Eris sprawled on the floor, with a bloody nose, and a nasty black spot forming on his cheekbone. I turn to the right and I see Rhys, holding his fist with his other hand. He is shooting daggers at the unconscious Eris with an icy glare. He abruptly turns his head to me, and takes me in: shoulders hunches as tears trail their way down my cheeks. He walks forward and closes the space in between us. “Are you alright? Feyre? Are you okay?” He murmurs as he tugs me into his chest. 

 

I don’t even try to hide the tears or my emotion, like I usually do with Nesta, Elain, my friends. For some reason, I feel safe with Rhys. I feel comforted. I don’t know how long we stand in the middle of the sidewalk, holding onto each other. How long he holds me while I cry into his shirt, but he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he rubs soothing circles into my back, and murmurs comforting words into my ears. “I’m okay. I’m fine. Thank you.” My voice sounds forced, empty, and dead. “Feyre, you know you don’t have to be okay, right? You don’t have to pretend in front of me.” He acts like he cares, I can’t tell if he is being sincere or fake. “Why should I trust you? You can’t even answer my texts?!” I promised myself I wouldn’t do this, I don’t want to ruin this relationship, as well. I can feel the alcohol running its’ course, making me dehydrated, and giving me a headache.

I look down to the ground, refusing to meet his concentrated gaze, and I see Eris’ hand twitch. That is when it hits me, that we doing this, arguing on the sidewalk, in front a bar. It seems like he realizes the same thing because he says, “Let’s get in the car, then I can explain, I promise.” He holds his hand out for me, ever the gentleman, but I walk around it and open the door for myself. I get in the car, take off my heels, and wait for him to come inside and offer me an explanation. He strolls in, turns towards me, and takes my hands in his. “Feyre, I would have answered your texts, but the day you texted me, I dropped my phone and broke it. The next day I got a new phone, and had lost all of my contacts. I am so sorry, Feyre, that I kept you waiting and doubting yourself.” 

 

I felt so ashamed for automatically thinking the worst, and I refused to meet his intense glare. “I’m sorry.” I muttered, and I wiped to remaining tears from my eyes, trying my best to keep my cool in front of him. “Feyre.” He whispered, “Feyre.” He said louder, and when I didn’t respond, he tilted my chin upwards with his fingers, which forced me to make eye contact with him. “It’s alright. Let’s get you home.”

 

He started the engine, and put his hands on the wheel. “Can you put your address in my GPS?” He asks. “Ummm, yeah sure.” I respond tentatively. For a while the only noise is the GPS, but it isn’t an awkward silence, it is a calm silence, a peaceful one. I was trying to think of what to say, but I couldn’t think of anything.Right when we pull onto my street, he asks, “So, I know this may be at a wrong time, or too soon, but.. would… you like to go out with me? A dinner or a movie? I’m really open to anything, you know…” And just like that, my mood changes. I go from sad to happy. Empty to thrilled. I cut him off of his babbling, and respond, “Yeah, definitely, I’ll text you, later on.” 

 

He parks the car, and takes out the keys. He gets out of the car, and walks around it to open my door. I allow myself this one time, to indulge in his kindness, his compassion. I step out, holding my heels in one hand, and my jacket and purse in the other. He waves bye to me, as he is standing outside of his car, and I smile and nod back. I walk up to the porch of my house feeling giddy with joy, and just as I put my key in it’s lock, I run back towards the car. I guess it surprises him as much as it surprises me, because when I run into his arms and hug him, he freezes for 10 seconds. But then he locks his arm around my waist, and returns my hug with an equal amount of compassion. 

 

I back up, and look into his eyes. My gaze flickers down to his lips, and I want to kiss him so badly, but I am drunk, and it is 1 o’clock in the morning. So instead, I lightly grip his face in my hands, and kiss his cheek, again. Like I did that first night I met him. He looks at me, and he was just as shocked as the first time, and I can’t help but giggle. “Good night, Rhys.” “Good night, Feyre, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO!!! It's my 5th chapter!!! Im still kinda unsure about continuing this fanfic and where its going... Comments are always appreciated :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date

Chapter 6

I awoke to my phone buzzing, at 9:45 in the morning. Who would I know, that would call me this early in the morning?! I glanced at my screen, even though I am still half asleep, and saw that the collar ID is Mor. I grabbed my phone and held it to my ear, and sleepily said, “Hello?” Instead of a cheerful, bubbly, feminine tone, a smooth and sultry voice respond. “Hello, Feyre, darling.” I immediately sat up in my bed and cleared my throat. “Hey Rhys, whats up?”

“Nothing much, sorry for calling so early, I wanted to ask about our date, are you free tonight?” Without a moment's worth of hesitation, I responded, “Yes.” “Great, I’ll pick you up at 7, and dress nice.” 

“Okay, bye Rhys, see you tonight.” “Bye, Feyre,darling.” 

 

I ran downstairs so I can eat, and then I can get out of the house to shop for a dress. Nesta saw me running down the stairs and she also noticed my elated mood. “Feyre, what’s got you all hyped up?” Should I tell them about my date? Should I tell them who it’s with? “Nothing” I said too quickly. She eyed me over suspiciously, and I decided that I have to give her some information or she will get overly curious. “I have a date tonight.” I said awkwardly. “Really? That’s great, with who?” Nesta asked. “Just a special someone. If everything goes well, then I will tell you soon.” Elain chose just this moment to walk in, and she exclaimed, “A date?! Do you need a shopping buddy, me and Nesta could help you pick out the best dress?” She seemed more excited than I was, and who would I be to let her down?

 

2 hours later, we were dressed, we were parked and the lot of our outlet mall. “So, Feyre, did this mystery date tell you how to dress?” Nesta asked as we walked into the shop “Um, he said to dress nicely, but that’s about it.” After another 2 hours of searching, we found many dresses that were very beautiful but definitely out of our price range, but we wouldn’t let that discourage us. After the mall, we decided to check on the other side of town. This side was a lot more antique, but if you knew where and how to look, you might find just the thing you were looking for. 

 

We strolled around, admiring the different stores, until we found one called, “Day’s Dresses.” That seemed interesting enough, so we went in. “Hello, my name is Helion Day, is there anything in particular I can help you find?” Before I could respond, Nesta says,”Yes, we are looking for a formal dress that one can wear out in the evening.” He showed us to wear the fancy section was, and we started to dig in. Within minutes we found 4 dresses  that looked elegant yet sexy. I tried them all on, but in the end we decided on a navy blue dress. We took this up to the cash register, and we were all dreading the price. However it ended up turning out to be only 20 dollars? “Are you sure the price is right?” I find myself asking. “Yes, I am sure. We generally mark down the prices of our clothing, so people of all status’ and classes can shop here.” I smile and pay, while we all murmur our thank yous’. 

 

By the time we got home, it was 5 o’clock in the evening, and time to get ready. I hopped in the shower, rinsed and soaped myself, and then got out. I then put on my dress, which was navy blue and a jean jacket. The dress was lacy and one of my personal favourites. I curled my hair, and put on some gold eyeshadow, mascara, and nude lipstick. Within an hour and 45 minutes I was ready to go. I grabbed my matching purse, shoved my phone, keys, and lipstick in there, and then put on some gold heels. Nesta and Elain gave me a look over, and gave me their stamp of approval. So, now, I wait. Before I knew it, it was 6:59 pm. I shouldn’t worry, I kept telling myself, It is not even 7 o’clock yet, and he may be a few minutes late. I paced the floors of our home anxiously, wondering if he will show up or not. 7 turned into 7:05. And then 7:05 to 7:10.

 

But at 7:13 pm, the doorbell rang, and I ran to get it. Before twisting open the knob, I checked myself in the mirror. I smoothed out my dress, and ran my fingers in my hair. When I opened the door, I looked into the dark blue eyes of a certain someone, and I gave him an appreciative look-over. He was wearing black pants, with a nice but tight-fitting dress shirt, that showed off his muscular arms (that were holding a bouquet of flowers) . The collar of the shirt was also unbuttoned, so his black-inked tattoos were visible. I know I wasn’t subtle about my attraction to him, but he definitely wasn’t either. His eyes stopped and gazed every curve and every inch of bare skin. I don’t know if it was just my imagination, but his eyes darkened in lust and desire, but he cleared his throat and spoke.

He handed me the flowers while he said, “You look lovely tonight, Feyre, darling.” I blushed under his furious gaze and responded, “You don’t look that bad yourself too, Rhys.” “Oh please, darling, we both know that I am the most beautiful person you have ever come across.” He stated matter-of -the-factly. I snorted and muttered, “Oh, please.” I quickly set the flowers down on the counter, and exited the apartment so my sisters couldn’t see who was my date for tonight. He offered me his arm, and I gladly took it, while he led me to his car. 

 

Ever the gentleman he was, he opened and closed my passengers’ door, before sitting down himself. I turned to him and asked anxiously, “So, Rhys, you wanna tell me where we are going tonight?” He outright laughed in my face and smirked, “Yeah right, darling, nice try, but it’s a surprise.” “Okay, then can you at least tell me how far away it is?” “Are you already bored, Feyre, darling?” I rolled my eyes, and he said, “25 minutes.” He turned on the radio, adjusted the volume, and we started driving. 

 

“Can you at least give me a hint as to where we are going.”--- “No.” Rhys responded.

“But what if you are taking me out into the middle of nowhere, to like, I don’t know, murder me.” I laughed and said, “I promise you,darling, that our plans don’t involve any type of murder or violence.” I crossed my arms in frustration and muttered, “I would hope so.” After a lot of small talk and conversation, he pulled into a parking lot, and turned to me. “We’re here.” I looked out the window, and saw a small town. There were restaurants, shops, hotels, but it didn’t look new. In fact, it looked pretty ancient, but in a fascinating sort of way. There was a lake in the distance, that was surrounded by sand, and a few scattered lake houses. The sun was setting, and it almost looked as if it were sinking into the water. This was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I murmured in awe, “Where exactly, is here?” 

 

“This, Feyre, darling, is Velaris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and making you all wait! Comments always appreciated :) Let me know what you all think


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velaris and first date...

Feyre POV

After he opened the car door for me, he offered me his arm, and with a cheeky grin, he asked, “Shall we?” I smiled back, too flustered to respond. We walked around for about 30 minutes, watching the sunset and enjoying the view. He asked me about myself, about my classes, and I asked him about himself. I felt comfortable around him, enough so that I can be myself. Finally, we arrived at our destination, half an hour later. I looked up at the sign, and blinked twice, it was Maggianos, a fancy restaurant known for their world-famous Italian food. He, once again, opened the door for me, and placed a hand on my lower back to help me into the restaurant. He walked up to the hostess’ and stated, “Rhysand, table for two.” 

We were walked towards our table, and while doing so, I couldn’t help but feel out of place. Rhys, being the gentleman he is, helped me out of my jacket, and pulled out my chair for me. I nodded and gave him a slight smile, in thanks, and we both picked up the menus. I looked at the menu, and my eyes widened in shock. It was so...so… expensive. One pasta dish was over twenty dollars! I started to squirm in my seat, due to my anxiousness. I didn’t have the luxury to splurge constantly on expensive foods, and I could already feel the butterflies forming in my stomach. A voice broke me out of mental debate--”Feyre, are you alright?” I nodded, to flustered to respond with words. 

Rhys POV

Why was she moving around, acting so uncomfortable? I thought the date was going well, but maybe those were only my opinions. But then I saw her eyeing the menu, and I looked down at mine, to see what she seemed so surprised about. But then, I suddenly remember my conversation with Cassian a few days ago. He was telling me about how the Archerons’ went through major financial issues, as their mom and dad both left them at an early age. It hit me then, she was worried about the price, about paying. I grabbed a hold of her hand, and forced her eyes to meet mine. “Feyre, dinner is on me tonight, don’t worry about the bill.” She nodded and smiled, gratefully. “Thanks, Rhys.” 

Right at that moment, the waitress appeared and she smiled at me, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Hi, my name is Ianthe, and I’ll be your waitress for tonight, what can I start you guys off with?” I ordered a glass of their red wine, while Feyre ordered a diet coke. “Alright, those will be right up.” However, just as Ianthe left she gripped my bicep, and squeezed, in a way too friendly manner. I looked at Feyre, and she looked nearly as furious as I did about the whole encounter. But rather than storming off or making a scene, she took a big breath, and released it. She smiled kind of shyly again, and giggled, “I’m sure you get that a lot, huh, Rhys?” I smiled right back with a toothy grin, and responded, “You know me, darling, who could resist this?” I responded gesturing to my body.

She laughed and tried to hide it behind her hand, and then the server came back holding our drinks, however instead of there being two, there were three. She placed the red wine in front of me, and the coke and a fruity looking cocktail next to Feyre. Just as the waitress was walking away, Feyre frowned and said, “Um, excuse me ma’am, I didn’t order the cocktail.”The waitress answered, “It was actually sent from that table over there.” Me and Feyre both turned our heads over there. My face probably showed confusion, but when I turned to look at Feyre, her face was one of pure horror.

Feyre POV

I looked over in the direction that the waitress was pointing, and my heart stopped. I couldn’t breathe, and suddenly, I was back there. With him. He was choking me, and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t get out. Rhys looked over at me, in confusion, and he grabbed a hold of my hand. “Feyre, darling, are you alright? Who is that?” A single tear fell down my cheek, and I refused to meet Rhys’ gaze. I managed to compose myself for about 10 seconds, and I replied with a straight face, no emotion whatsoever, saying, “Excuse me, Rhys, I just need a minute of fresh air.” 

I got up out of my seat, and put my head down, so no one could see my tears. I walked right passed Tamlin’s table and watched as he smirked and waved his finger at me. I realized that the closer I got to the door, the faster I got, so very eager to get out of the restaurant. By the time, I had opened the door, and sat down on the bench right outside, I was bawling. Of course this happened with Rhys. I knew that the moment I finally felt like I was happy, it was a lie. A pathetic lie.

Two minutes later, Rhys came out of the restaurant, looking frantic, throwing his head in every direction trying to search for me. When he saw me, he ran over, and sat down besides me. Somehow he knew, that I wouldn’t want to speak about yet, so he just sat. Instead of forcing me to speak what was on my mind, he just offered me a shoulder to cry on. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me against his chest, offering me a place of solace and peace. 

And I didn’t hold back, I wept, and I wept, until my eyes ran out of tears. Until my throat was sore and dry. I murmured a soft, “Thank you.” He responded, his eyes showing a spark of concern, “No problem, Feyre, darling, no problem at all.” 

We sat for a few more minutes, wrapped up in each other's’ embraces. But, when he felt that I was ready he helped me stand up, and we walked back to the car. My arm around his waist, and his around my shoulders; not ready to let go of each other. When we got into the car, I turned to him, “Rhys… I’m am so so sorry that I ruined our first date and--” “None of that, darling, it’s fine. Don’t even worry about it.” He responded genuinely. We laced our fingers together, and stared into each others eyes. 

Rhys started to reverse and drive but he still held my hand. In a moment, though, I saw him start to squint and stare at the road ahead of him, as if he were thinking through a devious plan of his. Before I could even ask him what he was thinking, he asked, “Feyre, would you like to come over to my place?” I immediately blushed and laughed, as he realized what he had just said and the meaning it implied. “Just to talk, and maybe we could order take out, since we didn’t really eat. I know Cass and Azriel will be there too, so we will just go straight up to my room, or something.” Feyre smiled and wiped her already dry tears from her face, “Yeah sure, but no funny business, alright?” She responds jokingly. “Deal, Feyre, darling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will try very hard to continue this fic, as I finally got a laptop!!!! Please kudo and comment on what you all think about this chapter? Feedback would be GREAT!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second half of the date at Rhys' house

Chapter 8

Feyre POV

Ever since Rhys suggested that we go back to his place, I have been nervous. I could feel my heartbeat pounding, accelerating, excessively. Not only are we going to be “hanging out” in his room, but also, Cassian and Azriel will see us together. This means that eventually Nesta and Elain will find out, which means when I get home I will most likely be bombarded with questions like: How long have you and Rhys been dating? Do you love him? Is he a good kisser? And frankly, I don’t want to be asked all of those questions. Rhys grabs my hand, as if he knows what I’m thinking, and he lifts it to his mouth, and kisses it. The minutes his mouth leaves my hand, I miss the warmth and heaviness of it. He whispers, “It’ll be alright Feyre.” Immediately, most of my worries vanished, and I let the feel of our fingers laced with each others take over.

The moment that we pulled into Rhys’ driveway, I smile a little, remember what happened the last time I was here. It’s the first time I felt happy after Tamlin and what happened with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and walked up the stairs together, until Rhys took his other hand and fished in his pocket for his key. The moment we got in the house, I hear Cassian walking downstairs asking, “Rhys, how did the date--” He paused when he was halfway down the stairs, and he saw me. “Feyre, what are you doing here?” He asked slightly confused. I smile sheepishly, and think, here goes nothing, “I was Rhys’ date…” Cassian looks between us and at our interlaced hands, and he smiled. He grins goofishly, and exclaims, “I can’t wait to tell Nes.” I automatically groan, and cover my blushing face with my hand. 

“And that’s our que to leave…” Rhys exclaims sarcastically, and suddenly takes my hand and drags me up the stairs, and to his room. He closes the door and leads me to sit on his bed, with him. On his bed. “Feyre, darling, what kind of food do you want? I’m gonna call it in and ask them to deliver.” Umm, I think quickly. “Thai?” He smiles, nods, ands orders it in. Somehow without asking, he knows my favourite is red curry and chicken pad thai, or maybe it’s his favourite too. Finally, when he gets off the phone, he looks straight at me, and asks, “What do you want to do?” I was too busy looking at his lips move, while he was speaking to even comprehend the question he asked. They are so full, plump, so... kissable. The next thing I see is Rhys waving his hand and snapping his fingers in front of my face. “Feyre? Earth to Feyre?” I blink myself out of my daze, and blush. “Sorry, Rhys…” I muttered. “No need to apologize, I know you can’t help staring at this.” He exclaims with a grin, gesturing, once again to his handsome face. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, and pulls me into an embrace against his chest. I look up at him, our faces inches apart, and ask, “What do you wanna do…?” I bite my lip, trying to get rid of the thoughts I am having. He grips my chin between his two fingers, gently, and looks right in my eyes and whispers, “I.. I would like to kiss you.” I respond before I lose my boldness, “Then what are you waiting for?” 

Rhys surges forward, and places his lips on mine, softly, letting me take the lead. This is do different then when Tamlin and I kissed, he would claim me, branding me as a possession, he dominated me making me cower in fear. Where as Rhys, being the gentleman he is, lets me choose the pace, the speed. His lips cover mine, shaping around them smoothing, until his tongue darts out, flicking my lower lip. I breathlessly gasp, and open my mouth slowly, allowing his tongue to seep in. His tongue is nowhere, then it is suddenly everywhere. It touches the roof of my mouth, and then tangles up with my tongue. He releases a groan into my mouth at my taste, which automatically has me whimpering in his. He detaches our lips, and whispers, “God, I fucking love that sound.” At those words, I feel the heat gather in a place that is lower than my belly. I gulp, not knowing how to respond.

Within the next half an hour, we talk about ourselves, as we would have done on a normal date, and we kissed periodically in between. Okay, that was an understatement, because we definitely kissed more than we spoke. Just as it was getting heated for the... 10th time?... Azriel walked in and cleared his throat awkwardly, stating that the food was here. He left with a heated blush at interrupting our *ughm* activities, and the minute he left, me and Rhys started laughing furiously at his reaction. 

We made our way down the stairs, hand in hand. It was still that honeymoon stage in our relationship, where we loved to be touching every minutes possible, and I don’t think either of us minded it. Rhys, let go of my hand, and I immediately felt the warmth seep out, but only to get plates to put our food on. But he didn’t only get 2, he got 4. “Feyre, darling, I hope you don’t mind, but Cass and Az are gonna eat with us.” I grabbed his hand and made a small smile, “No problem.” He pulled out my chair for me, and placed my plate and utensils down, and then he sat down right next to me. He smiled instantly, but then started shoveling food in his mouth, and at his antics, I snorted. “So, Feyre, how’s your job going?” He asked, obviously, trying to start a conversation. “It’s great, but my hours aren’t too long, thank god. My initial job is selling my painting online, but my profits aren’t too great.” He looks shocked at this and asks, “You sell your paintings to strangers, when you haven’t even shown them to me?” He places a hand over his heart, and makes a flabbergasted expressions that leaves me giggling. “Can you pull up the website?” He fishes into his pocket, and grabs his cellphone. He puts his thumb on the home button, and opens the internet app for me. 

I type in my blog’s name and click enter, and it shows up. My breath hitches and shortens, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it’s stupid or lame? But his face lights up as he scrolls down, and he smiles. He looks at me in awe, and he looks speechless. “Did you actually paint all of these?” He murmurs, his eyes still glued to the screen. “Yeah, it’s nothing special--” “What do you mean? They’re amazing... You’re amazing.” I blush again, unable to hide my happiness. 

After another few minutes, of hushed conversations between Rhys and I. Cassian and Azriel come and sit at the table. They are very polite, but not too much where it seems fake or artificial. I look at Cassian, and I immediately smile, because he is laughing at something Rhys said. His laughter and joy is contagious, and I now understand why him and Nesta work. While he is funny and a little boisterous as times, he seems like the type of guy that is loyal and compassionate towards those he loves. Then my gaze flickers to Azriel, and though he is quiet, he is no less compassionate. My eyes lower to his hands, in which they are horribly scarred, probably at a young age too. But that doesn’t stop him from smirking, or smiling at the conversation we are having. We sit at the table talking for hours, having conversations about the most random things, me and Rhys, my work, my blog, Cassian and Az’s jobs. 

At about 10:30 in the night, the doors to the house swing open, and in come Nesta and Elain, as they let themselves in with their spare set of keys. When they see me, they run up to me and as expected, bombard me with questions like: Why am I here? How did my date go? Who’s the lucky man? But before I can answer any of the questions, as promised, Cass interrupted--”Feyre and Rhys are dating.” It goes silent for about a minute, and Elain and Nesta look at me, eyeing me, as if they don’t believe that it is true. I nod, trying to convey the message, and then Elain smiles. Although my sisters don’t say anything, I know they are both relieved and happy for me. The tensions seeps out from their shoulders, relieved that I have found someone after Tamlin. At that moment, Nesta looks at Rhys and states nonchalantly, “If you hurt my sister in any sort of way, you and your favourite part will regret it.” Rhys gulps, and his face immediately pales, and he nods at Nesta. She smirked and remarked, “Good.” Then she returned to her conversation with her boyfriend. Rhys looked at me as if he had just wet his hand, and I laughed and lightly shoved him, mentally telling him to knock it off. 

As Rhys and I join the conversation, I can’t help but feel happy, giddy almost. The blush on my cheeks refuse to go away, and I find myself giggling at almost everything Rhys says. Under the table, Rhys grabs my hand, unexpectedly, and laces our fingers together. My thumb starts to stroke the back of his hand, as if it has a mind of its’ own, and I look down at it. Then I look up, and smile at Rhys. He smiles back, and brings up our entwined hands to his lips, and kisses the back of mine, discreetly, then sets it gently back on his knee. As the night gets later and later, we keep talking and drinking, and I see this in my future. I see us being a family, all of us. The last thing I remember is leaning back on Rhys’ shoulder and chest, and closing my eyes, taking in the sounds and sight of my friends and family together. 

***

“Shshsh, don’t wake her up.” I hear Elain whispering, and suddenly I am floating. My head is cradled against something hard, but soft, and it feels entirely different. My eyes peak open, and I stare up at the handsome face of Rhys cradling me against his chest, his arms under my back and knees, carrying my up the stairs. “Rhys.. where are we going?” I ask, my voice still mulled with sleep. “My room, everyone is staying over the night.” I smile in response, and once again murmur, “Okay.”

He lays me down on the bed, and tucks me into the covers, and then strips himself of his shirt, but luckily... thankfully, leaves his pants on. He hops into bed, almost eagerly, and wraps an arm around my waist, and wraps my legs in his. He picks up a piece of my stray hair, and tucks it behind my ears, and gets close enough, to where I can feel his breath on my neck. I wonder if he knows what he does to me, how he makes me feel. If he knows how my heart rate picks up whenever we touch, or even when I see him. His other hand is lulling me to sleep by drawing soothing circles on my back and sides. His touch isn’t seductive nor arrogant, it’s soft and gentle. He leans over some more, and as I am on the verge of my dreams, he whispers in my ear, “Good night, Feyre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are always AMAZING!!! please enjoy, and let me know if you have any suggestions!! Thanks :) <3


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

“No, please… Stop it… please… stop.” I thrashed around, trying to escape his large, masculine hands. Everytime I attempt to say anything, his lips close in on mine, and I all I taste is the whiskey he has been drowning himself in. “Let go of me, Tamlin.” I grip onto the headboard, trying to escape the prison he has me in. Trying to push myself out of his horrid grasp. I am desperate, enough so, that I tried to knee him between the legs, but that only made him more mad. Enough so though, that he unbuttoned my pants with one hand, and stuck a finger in me. He started pumping it in and out, and that’s when things got blurry. I don’t know if it was because of the tears that kept falling, or if I was losing consciousness. 

Feyre, darling. That didn’t make sense, why was Tamlin calling me Feyre, darling. Only one person I know did that, Rhys. Darling, you have to wake up. Tamlin’s face started to disappear, and that’s when I realized. It was a nightmare, or was it a memory, either way, it wasn’t what was happening right now. 

I opened my eyes, even after I felt the moisture that lay behind them , and stared into the gorgeous eyes, I’ve come to love. I stared into the deep pools of blue for a few seconds, before the nightmare I had caught up with me. Tamlin, and… oh gods, he… I threw the covers off of me in an instant, and ran, no I sprinted, towards to bathroom. I don’t know how I knew which door it was, but I did, and I slammed the light switch and abruptly shut the door, and went for the toilet. I hoped I didn’t wake anyone up, gods, how could I do this? I wasn’t even in my own house. I dry-heaved into the toilet, when I felt my hair being held up and out of my face, and a hand land on my shoulder. I flinched, even though I didn’t do so on purpose, and turned around, in all my ugliness, and saw Rhys. He was there, comforting me, soothing me. He was there, for me. The only people that have only helped me through my nightmares have been my sisters, and even then, it’s once a blue moon they actually realize I have them.

He kept murmuring calming phrases such as, “Sssshh Feyre darling… Let it all out… It’s okay.” After 4 minutes or so, I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. My heart was still pounding at an insane rate, and sweat had at some point, pooled up around my temples. My head fell right onto his chest, and I tried to compact myself, curl myself into a tight, small ball. “I’m-- so-rry” I keep repeating on loop, as tears start to slip down my cheeks, soaking the shirt he must have thrown on at some point. “Don’t apologize, Feyre, look at me.” I kept my chin leveled to the ground, unable to make eye contact. I know my face is moist from my tears, and red and humiliated from my shame. But he takes my chin between his thumb and index finger, and softly tilts it upwards, giving me no choice, but to look at him. His face doesn’t have a trace of pity, thank god, but it’s more sympathy, as if he understands why I woke up abruptly. “You don’t need to say sorry for something you have no control over. But if you ever want to talk about it, I am here.” I nod, almost frantically, trying to convey my thankfulness, without using my voice, as I am completely aware that it will sound raspy and gross.

At some point, I find myself so comfortable on his chest, to where I fall asleep, and Rhys, once again, ever the gentleman, carried me back to bed. But this time, I’m too afraid to fall asleep, so I hold on. I clutch onto his shirt as I attempt to slow my breathing down, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I tangle our legs together, and he cradles my head with his hand, and places a soft yet chaste kiss on my lips. I am still shaking, I know I am, but it doesn’t seem to even phase him. He presses one last kiss onto my sweaty temple, and whispers lovingly in my ear, “Go to sleep Feyre, darling. I’ll fight the nightmares off if they come.” I respond without thinking, “With what?” His face transforms into a smug but cute grin, “My bare hands, obviously.”   
So I do as he says, and I fall asleep, tranquilly, into a deep slumber not caring about the nightmares of concerning thoughts that may follow.

*****

“Look at them… they look so… cute.” My eyes fly open, recognizing the voice above me as Elain’s. I feel my cheeks burning a fiery shade of red, so I bury my face in Rhys’ chest as much as possible. I hear him chuckle softly above me, but he pretends he is sleeping and wraps a drowsy arm around my waist. I hear a male voice respond, “They do…” I still hear their breathing and silent movement in front of me for the next 2 minutes, until they shuffle away, leaving us to our privacy, thankfully. I lift my head up, and meet the intense glare of Rhys. I whisper, “Good morning,” and I bend my face forward, so I can softly touch my lips against his. Against my lips, he whispers back, “Good morning Feyre.” I kiss him back, with more passion, more fire, than I ever have. Then he made a grunting noise against my lips, and hoisted me on top of him, with one hand on my thigh and the other on my hip. I attacked his jawline, biting, licking, and nipping at him, with my teeth and tongue. His hips bucked upwards, right onto my core, and we both moaned even harder. I continued to kiss him, everywhere, neck, face, lips, and he did the same with me. We couldn’t get enough of each other, the taste, scent, sounds. But then---- “Feyre, Rhys, you guys awake?” and the door flies open, revealing a flustered, but maddening Nesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry its been sooo long! High school is definitely overwhelming... today's my birthday, and I really wanted to write and post a chapter, so i did! Sorry that its sooo short, but I hope that u all enjoy it anyways

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally attempting writing a chapter fanfic, let me know what you all think!!! :)))


End file.
